Dans un monde parfait
by BB-initials
Summary: Dans un monde parfait, dans ma réalité tu ne regardes que moi, tu n'embrasses que moi et tu ne touches que moi... Ne t'en fais pas tout va s'arranger
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :**_Dans un monde parfait, dans ma réalité tu ne regardes que moi... Draco/Harry two-shot

_**Disclaimer : **_les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling

**_Avertissement :__Rating M. Soit contenu et propos à teneur sexuelle explicites._** Donc homophobes, âmes sensibles. etc ciao!

_**Note de l'auteur : **_c'est ma première fic désolée pour les fautes et autres =D

_**Dans un monde parfait**_

Dans un monde parfait, dans ma réalité tu ne regardes que moi, tu n'embrasses que moi et tu ne touches que moi. Mais dans la vraie réalité je n'ai même pas le privilège de respirer le même air que toi, tu ne sais pas que j'existe, je suis transparent pour toi. Enfin pas tout le temps transparent, j'apparais, juste ma main, quand il faut lui passer sa serviette à la sortie de son bain.

D'ailleurs là je suis entrain de lui tendre et…: « Hey toi ! »

Je lève la tête et plante mes yeux dans ses prunelles grises : « Oui?

- On ne t'a pas appris à dire Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Euh… Oui Mon…sieur Ma…Malfoy, ex…excusez moi M. Malfoy… Je…

- Oui oui c'est bon! Là n'est pas le problème ! Le fait est que cette serviette ne me convient pas.

- Comment ça ? C'est votre serviette habituelle, enfin je veux dire…

- Tu contredis se que je dis ? Je ne veux plus de ce style de serviette.

- Mais je dois faire comment alors ?

- Débrouille toi Harry. »

Là je dois avoir la couleur exacte d'une tomate bien mure. Il connaît mon prénom, je dois plutôt dire qu'il se souvient de mon prénom, parce qu'avant nous étions amis mais après certains évènements se n'est plus le cas. «Je ne peux plus faire ça. Père… euh…Votre père me tuerait et…

- Harry il n'en saura rien. Allez s'il te plait.»

Je ne réfléchie que deux secondes avant de lâcher un «désolé» et de m'enfuir en courant. Il ne cherche pas à me retenir, tant mieux sinon je n'aurais pas résisté.

Pour comprendre notre échange il faut remonter à il y a un peu plus de cinq ans déjà.

Draco, oui parce qu'avant c'était Draco et pas M. Malfoy, et moi étions amis d'enfance et rien ne pouvait nous séparer. J'avais 15 ans et lui 17. Pour rentrer dans les détails je suis le pupille de M. Malfoy père depuis que j'ai 1ans et j'ai toujours vécu au manoir à partir du jour de la mort de mes parents. Ceux-ci sont morts dans un accident de calèche et il n'y avait aucune famille à qui me confier, donc se fut mon parrain Lucius qui prit la place de tuteur.

Une fois arrivé au manoir j'ai été choyé, aimé et surtout placé dans le même berceau que Draco. Bien en pris à mes tuteurs car dès ils ont voulus nous séparer au bout de huit ans pour l'entrée de Draco au lycée Poudelard, cela ne leur fut pas possible j'y fus donc admis avec deux années d'avance. Nous étions comme deux âmes sœurs.

Tout se passait bien pour nous mais malheureusement cela ne dura pas.

Le jour de mes quinze ans que nous fêtions chaque année au manoir en grande pompe arriva.

« Harry allé dit-moi qui s'est !

-Non Draco, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis ton frère et ton meilleur ami tu pourrais quand même me mettre dans la confidence, me supplia Draco.

-Dray on en a déjà parlé je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

-Ha ! Maintenant tu n'as pas envie, l'autre fois tu ne _pouvais_ pas! D'accord j'ai compris! Apparemment je ne suis pas digne de savoir qui tu aimes alors que moi je te dis tout !

-Moi non plus apparemment je ne suis pas digne vu que toi aussi tu ne veux pas me le dire !

-Pff, … » il semble réfléchir un instant puis il se dessine sur son visage une expression de chat ayant enfin coincé une souris. « Très bien se soir après que tu es soufflé tes 15 bougies je te dirais qui j'aime et toi tu seras obligé de me le dire.

-Qui me dit que tu ne me mentiras pas ?

-Je ne te mentirais jamais dit-il avec une expression tout d'un coup très sérieuse. Je t'aime trop pour ça, tu es mon frère. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir très violement à ses paroles. Oh comme j'aimerais que la deuxième partie de sa phrase n'existe pas. Je ne veux plus être son frère, je veux qu'il m'aime vraiment comme si j'étais son amoureux, non enfaite je veux être son amoureux. « Harry tu es encore dans tes pensées. » Tiens sa voix esttendre. « Pardon tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, père nous attend pour dans 1heure maintenant et nous ne sommes toujours pas habillé.

-Ou la la la ! Il faut se dépêcher et je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

- Met ton ensemble vert émeraude tu sais celui avec les bordures argentées.

-Oui tu as raison c'est une bonne idée et toi tu vas mettre quoi ?

-Celui gris brume avec les bordures dorées.

-Oh oui tu seras tellement beau ! » Mince je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de sortir celle là. « Hahahahaha, oui je sais mon chat.

-Hey ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai plus 6ans ! »

Il ne semble pas entendre ma dernière phrase et il s'en va d'un pas guilleret. Chose qui ne se produirait jamais si nous étions à l'école, « un Malfoy se doit d'être impénétrable en toutes situation » dixit Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom.

Une fois habillé, nous rejoignions mon cher parrain et sa femme Narcissa qui m'aime d'un amour irraisonné, je tiens la première place ex éco avec Draco dans son cœur. Même si parfois j'ai le droit à du favoritisme « mais regarde comment Harry est mignon il n'a pas pu tirer les cheveux de cette pauvre Pansy » ou bien « voyons Draco ne fait pas pleurer Harry et emmène le avec toi à cette party » ou encore « Lucius si Harry dit que le orange vous va bien c'est qu'il a raison » et enfin la dernière en date « Draco si ton parrain Severus a un problème avec notre cher Harry qu'il m'en informe je ne tolérerait pas une brimade de plus » pour celle là Draco a eu beau dire que j'étais nulle en chimie elle ne voulu rien savoir, j'étais le meilleur dans toutes les autres matières, alors le problème venait surement de Severus (se qui est vrai), qui à chaque réunion de famille m'envoyait des regards noirs. Bref Narcissa a tenu son rôle de parent mieux que quiconque ne l'aurait fait et d'ailleurs Lucius aussi, apparemment après ma remarque sur le orange il en a porté à chaque occasion jusqu'à que je dise que le violet lui allait pas mal aussi. Se sont de vrais parents pour moi. Et Draco n'est pas en reste, il me cède tout, je suis son petit frère chéri et si j'ai le malheur de dire que j'ai mal quelque part que j'ai faim ou froid il arrête sa précédente action pour tous mettre en œuvre pour que je sois contenté.

Mais dernièrement il ne veut pas accéder à ma demande. Je veux savoir de qui il est amoureux pour pouvoir tuer cette personne dans son sommeil. Parce que j'espère que vous l'auriez deviné mais pour ma part c'est lui que j'aime et je déteste penser qu'il peut penser à une autre personne que moi de la même façon que je pense à lui.

Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par Narcissa : « Oh mon Dieu Harry chéri tu es tellement beau !

-Merci mère. » Tout le sang qui c'était dirigé sur mon visage à cette remarque redescendit tout de suite vers un endroit plutôt embarrassant, Draco était descendu tel un prince charmant. « Hum mère et moi ne suis-je pas beau ?

-Bien sur que tu l'es mais de manière tellement différente d'Harry. Toi tu es la beauté froide alors que lui il est le charme ardent. Oh mes fils je suis tellement fier de vous !

-Aussi ardent que la couleur que son visage je dirais hahaha !

-Draco arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Et pour le charme, on dira juste qu'il est aussi mignon qu'un bébé !

-Maiiiiis ! Maman s'il vous plait !

-Voyons Draco, c'est juste qu'Harry n'a pas encore fini de grandir, James dépassait d'une bonne tête ton père et je n'en attends pas moins d'Harry

-Voilà ! Na d'abord, dis-je de façon tout à fait puéril en tirant la langue se qui fit rire tous le monde.

-Bon Harry les invités ne vont pas tarder. Tu te souviens de comment se déroule la fête ?

-Bien entendu père. Il y a d'abord les jeux d'enfants dans le jardin, puis le thé. Ensuite tous le monde va se préparer pour le souper, au dessert je souffle mes bougies ouvres mes cadeaux et enfin le bal ! J'ai bien résumé ?

-Oui très bien. Et tous ça signifie…

-Pas de bêtise, pas d'improvisation, juste le plan.

-Parfait !

-Lucius, voyons !

-Mais enfin ma chère vous rappelez vous de se que ce tendre enfant peut-faire s'il n'est pas mis en garde ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion Narcissa m'envoya un regard plein de tendresse et dit « c'est vrai cher ami mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque » Phrase qui déclencha hilarité de mon Draco. Je le fis taire d'un regard.

Dans l'ensemble tous se passa bien, les frères Weasley, Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Finnigan, Londubat et les sœurs Greengrass qui étaient présent étaient des amis d'Harry et de Draco et tous s'entendaient bien. Il y avait beaucoup d'autre invité, notamment les Blacks, les Dumbeldore, les Jedusor, les Lestranges et les Rogues.

Avec tous se beau monde Harry passa un très bon anniversaire sauf quand Draco s'est éloigné avec Astoria. Mais se dernier revient avec la jeune fille comme si de rien était.

Alors vint le temps de souffler mes bougies, tous le monde me regardait d'un air impatient, sauf peut-être Severus, M. le cardinal Jedusor et Draco. Pour le premier comme d'habitude avec haine, le deuxième avait une lueur malsaine dans le regard et le troisième, mon Draco un regard indéchiffrable.

Après avoir soufflé, reçu les félicitations, ouvert les cadeaux et puis ouvert le bal avec Daphné Greengrass, je pu enfin prendre Draco à part pour le cuisiner.

« Alors Dray de qui es-tu amoureux? » il me lance encore ce regard indéchiffrable : « Harry promet moi de ne pas te moquer de moi, ni de me couper

-Voyons Draco, comment peux-tu penser que…, il fronce les sourcils, oui d'accord promis.

-Bon, tu vois cette personne je la connais depuis longtemps, et je l'aime depuis pratiquement autant de temps que je la connais. Cette personne est tellement belle, tellement gentille et attendrissante, que pour elle je ferais n'importe quoi. Elle est ma vie. Malheureusement je crois qu'il, enfin elle cette personne ne m'aimera jamais et…

-Attends tu as dis il, mais…

-je t'ai dit de ne pas me couper! Tu n'écoutes dont jamais se qu'on te dit? Il eu beau s'énervé le rouge de gêne de ses joues ne m'échappa pas.

-Oui pardon continu je t'en pris.

-Bref, donc je disais qu…

-Mais tu le connais d'où, enfin je veux dire vous avez le même âge? Il est à Poudelard? C'est un Serpentard? Et…» là je m'arrête fasse à son regard agacé. Il soupir et rapproche son visage du mien. « Harry, souffle-t-il, je crois que tu es la personne la moins obéissante au monde. J'essais de te faire une déclaration dans les formes et toi tu ne cesses de me couper. Alors je pense que manière moins conventionnelle devrait convenir.»

Je suis sans voix, il parlait de moi! Mais je suis coupé dans ma réflexion par deux lèvres impétueuses. Je prends vite par au baisé, peut-être qu'il a trop bu et qu'il ne s'en rends pas compte. Entre deux baisers je l'entends murmurer « Harry… c'est toi … que j'aime… » Quoi, QUOI? Il m'aime? Non je dois rêver. Je l'arrête : « Pardon? Dray, c'est vrai? Mais pourquoi?

-Tu es tellement impossible, dit-il en souriant, bien sur que c'est toi même si là tout de suite je me demande vraiment pourquoi. »

Il recommence ses baisers avec plus d'ardeur sa langue commence à lécher mes lèvres, il embrasse divinement bien et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux de toutes les personnes qui ont pu gouter à ses lèvres. Sa langue entre enfin, dévastant ma bouche, ses mains en coupe sur mon visage, qu'il caresse du bout des doigts tendrement. Je commence a gémir se qui l'arrête : « Harry, tu ne m'as pas dis de qui tu es amoureux. » Je rougi, je me sens défaillir mais répond quand même : « Ne suis-je pas entrain de t'embrasser?

-Si mon amour mais dis le moi », je baisse les yeux pour ensuite les relever sur ses prunelles grises incandescentes, je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et murmure

« Je t'aime, oui c'est toi que j'aime, depuis tellement longtemps. »

Nos baisers reprennent plus ardents, plus fougueux et désordonnés mais ô combien fabuleux. Je me sens défaillir, je pourrais mourir dans l'instant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'arrêter quelques instants : « Draco, s'il te plaît dis moi que nous ne sommes pas dans un de mes rêve, que je ne réveillerais pas sans que cela soit vrai.

-Mon ange, tu ne rêves pas, et si tu veux demain tu te… non rien pardon je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça. On devrait retourner à la fête.

-Trop tôt pour quoi? Demandais-je avec trop d'innocence.

-Harry, je veux que tout soit parfait pour se moment et je veux que tu sois sur.

-Mais je le suis. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi maintenant moi.

-Oui je le sens mon cœur. Et tu dois aussi sentir à quel point c'est dur pour moi de te dire non, mais je t'assure que le faire aujourd'hui ne serait pas bien, Astoria m'…

-Je peux savoir se qu'Astoria vient faire ici? » Mon regard doit être furieux car il a un mouvement de recule, mais il revient vite dans mes bras avec un sourire charmeur « Voyons mon cher amour seriez-vous jaloux?

-Comme un poux! » Son rire résonne, « Hey arrête de rire, c'est pas marrant! Dis moi se qu'Astoria vient faire là.

-Tu connais son parrain le cardinal Jedusor, non? » J'acquiesce, « et bien cet homme a décidé que l'année prochaine la fin des vacances d'été tu serais son apprenti.

-Quoi mais c'est horrible!... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te bloque. » Il sent mon sarcasme et répond « Je ne suis pas du tout bloqué jeune insolent! Tu ne le sens donc pas, quoi que le rouge de tes joues prouve le contraire», il frottait son érection sur mon ventre en disant ces mots.

« Dray s'il te plait sois sérieux, je vais me retrouvé dans l'antre de ce pervers s'il on ne fait rien! Je comprends mieux maintenant son regard malsain de tout à l'heure!

-Pardon? Il ose! Que j'attrape cette vermine, je lui ferais bouffer son…» je met ma main sur sa bouche :

-langage amour. Bref ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi on ne peut pas faire l'amour maintenant.

-Et tous simplement qu'il te surveille et que le moindre faux pas en sa présence te seraient fatal. Astoria sait pour toi et elle m'a prévenue que son parrain a des doutes et qu'il pourrait très bien dire que cette maison perverti le cher ange que tu es et qu'il serait plus sain que tu sois dans une famille noble ET religieuse pour ton bon développement au plus tôt. Tu ne le sais surement pas mais si mon père n'était pas ton parrain tu aurais atterris chez cette homme qui est ton plus proche cousin encore en vie. Enfin votre lien de parenté est très lointain mais bon vous la généalogie sa famille est avant la notre.

-Bon sang! Je l'ai échappé belle! Tu t'imagines se qu'il aurais pu me faire d'abominable se Tom cardinal-de-mon-cul Jedusor!

-C'est toi qui parlait de langage tout à l'heure? Dit-il avec un sourcil relevé ironiquement.

-Mais mince j'y pense vu que tout le monde reste jusqu'à la fin des vacances ça veut dire rien jusqu'à la rentré? C'est à dire pendant cinq jours?

-En effet. » Sa mine est lugubre. « Hahaha. Je t'aime Dray.

-Heureusement…

-…

-… »

Je stop nos baisers ô combien savoureux pour dire « Et mère qu'a-t-elle dit? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit d'accord avec ça.

-Elle ne l'est pas justement, elle a menacé père de nous emmener en France et de le laisser seul avec cet individu.

-Je reconnais bien mère là! » Il me souri tendrement et dit « mon amour, il est tant de retourner au bal.

-Mais je veux danser avec toi moi.

-je sais moi aussi, il m'embrasse, mais malheureusement se n'est pas possible. Oh mon amour ne me fait pas ces yeux là de joli chat tout triste. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister.

-Bah c'est le but.

-Hum…Le coup de la lèvre ça faisait longtemps.

-Je vais demander à Lucius de t'obliger alors!

-Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Alors dansons ici!

-…

-…

-D'acc…

-Draco, Harry où êtes-vous? Je vous cherche partout depuis une demi heure. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer : il allait céder! « Nous sommes ici mère.

-Oh Draco, tu embêtes encore Harry?

-Comment? Mais non mère! »Il me lance un sale regard pendant que je ris sous cape. « Bon les garçons, il est tant de retourner à la fête! » Je vais quand même tenter ma chance : « Maman?

-Oui Harry chéri?

-(ça marche à tous les coups) Je voudrais danser avec Draco, mais lui ne veut pas.

-Harry! S'écria Draco

-Voyons Draco tu pourrais faire se plaisir à Harry quand même c'est son anniversaire!

-Mais devant tout le monde?

-Pourquoi pas, ça te dérange Harry?

-Non pas du tout maman.

-Très bien c'est décidé! Aller Draco un peu de nerf!

-Pff » Narcissa s'éloigne pour rejoindre la salle de bal. « Tu n'en fait vraiment qu'à ta tête!

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime cher frère! »

Draco me prit dans ses bras pour me donner un dernier baiser et m'entraina à sa suite dans la salle de bal. Quand nous commençons à danser je sens sur moi le regards plus que dérangeant du cardinal Jedusor : « Draco, il me regarde comme s'il avait pas mangé depuis 10 jours

-Oui j'ai vu! Quel minable petit personnage!

-Dray calme-toi tu vas avoir des rides hihihi

-Harry… » Oups sa voix est menaçante « Oui Draco?

-Retires tes inepties!

-hahahah » Nous continuons a danser jusqu'à l'heure du couché.

Les jours qui ont suivis se passèrent relativement bien, sans compter mon envie de me faire renverser dans un lit, sur une table ou plaqué contre un mur par Draco pour qu'il me fasse subir les derniers outrages. C'est un jour avant la rentrée, quand tous nos invités avaient enfin pris congé, je dois préciser que le cardinal Jedusor fut le dernier à partir, que j'ai commencé mon offensive "faire craquer Draco". Nos parents n'étaient pas là de toute la journée, on ne se revoyait que le lendemain au dépôt des calèches en partance pour Poudelard. Donc j'ai commencé le matin par une arrivé au déjeuner en pyjama, c'est a dire pour se 31 aout à 11h, torse nu avec un petit pantalon blanc qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. À peine ais-je eu le temps de mettre un pied dans la cuisine que je l'entends s'étouffer avec son thé : « Arg! Harry voyons! Ne pourrais-tu pas mettre une tenue plus… enfin moins… enfin tu vois quoi!

-Pardon?

-Harry! Ne fais pas l'imbécile!

-Mais, il fait chaud et bientôt nous serons dans les glacials cachots de Poudelard, il faut bien que ma peau prenne le soleil

-Oui, mais non! Montrer ton corps de la sorte, ce n'est pas bien! » Je prend une mine toute triste, « Bah tu l'aime pas mon corps? C'est pour ça que tu veux pas le voir?... Je… » Les larmes me montent aux yeux « Harry arrêtes la comédie!

-Bref, j'ai chaud et je reste comme ça!

-Plait-il?

-Oui il me plait!

-Très bien fais comme tu veux! » Il est furieux, premièrement parce que je n'obéis pas, deuxièmement parce que je l'excite et troisièmement parce qu'il n'arrive pas à le cacher. Je décide d'ignorer cet ours mal léché et me concentre sur une tartine que je badigeonne de confiture de fraise, phase 2 de mon plan. « Oh! Mince j'ai fait tomber de la confiture sur moi!

-Grrrr…!

-Comment?

-Rien, je sais se que tu essaie de faire! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas pour l'instant, mon chat.

-Oui mais moi je veux maintenant Dray, tu comprends? J'ai envie de toi.

-Moi aussi mais… » Il lève enfin les yeux sur moi chose qu'il n'avait plus fait dès mon entrée dans la cuisine et le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux lui fit perde tous sang froid. En effet j'avais de la confiture un peu partout sur le torse, le creux du coude et le menton et il ne put plus résister. « Harry mon amour, je crois qu…

-Monsieur Harry! Voyons est-ce une tenue? Allez vous laver!

-…Oui Marie. » Mince cette satanée bonne a fait tout capoter. Le visage de Draco qui c'était figé à l'intervention de la bonne se radouci d'un coup et m'envoyait une expression moqueuse, je lui tirais la langue en toute bonne fois en lui disant que se n'était que partie remise. Phase 3 de mon plan activé, Draco est dans le parc à lire au soleil, je le rejoints dans le plus simple appareil me dorer la pilule. « Harry, si le palefrenier te coince derrière un bosquet, je…

-Et bien il sera le bienvenu! Peut-être pourra-t-il remplir se que tu répugnes à faire!

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais… Ne te retourne pas!

-D'accord, d'accord. Je reste sur le ventre.

-Oui c'est mieux!

-…

-Ne fais pas cette tête tu sais très bien que tu m'excites, mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

-Excuse-moi de douter de se que tu dis, parce que si toi tu étais aussi peu habillé que moi je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus!

-Peut-être que je n'attends que ça?

-Peut-être que c'est se que je fais depuis 5 jours?

-Non, depuis 5 jours tu attends que j'atteigne mes limites, tu ne me sautes pas dessus.

-Alors tu veux réellement que là je me mette à califourchon sur tes cuisses et que je t'embrasse?

-Oui c'est se que je veux, au moins je serais sur que je suis se que tu souhaites que je ne t'ai pas forcé la main.

-Dray…

-Non laisse moi finir, c'est simple pour toi maintenant que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments de te pavaner à moitié nu et de m'aguicher, mais tu peux comprendre que je doute.

-Tu doutes de moi? De mes sentiments? Je te l'ai dit pourtant que c'est toi que j'aime.

-Oui je doute.

-Draco je ne peux pas être plus claire que de te dire "je t'aime", quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments j'y ais répondu non?

-Oui.

-Alors où est le problème?

-Je pense que tu ne me vois que comme un frère et que tu veux me contenter au mieux.

-Pff vraiment n'importe quoi! Je sais quand même se que je ressent!

-Non! Tu te sacrifies toujours pour mes désirs! Depuis toujours c'est se que tu fais! Tu essaies de te conformer à…

-Draco mon amour, je t'aime c'est pour ça que je fais ça. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais, à chaque fois que tu t'approches Astoria ou de Pansy la jalousie m'étreint le cœur. Je voudrais qu'elles meurent dans l'instant pour avoir seulement respiré le même air que toi! » Je me redresse, je suis face à lui complètement nu « Regarde moi! J'ai dit regarde moi! » Il lève les yeux vers moi en détaillant mon corps « Je me met à nu devant toi, au propre comme au figuré! Je me donne complètement à toi! C'est toi que j'aime et cela ne changera jamais. Je t'aime depuis toujours tu comprend? Je pensais que c'était clair dans ta tête au bal non?

-Oui ça l'a été mais ensuite le cardinal Jedusor, Daphné et Ron Weasley m'ont fait douter.

-Comment ont-ils pu te faire douter?

-J'ai surpris une conversation du cardinal et de père, cet homme d'église disait que tu étais d'accord pour partir avec lui et…

-Mais tu sais très bien que non!

-Attend il disait que tu lui avais dit vouloir fuir ma mauvaise influence.

-Vraiment n'importe quoi!

-Ensuite Daphné disait à qui voulait l'entendre que elle et toi aviez plus que fricotté au bal et pendant la semaine.

-La seule personne avec qui j'ai fricotté au bal c'est toi et la seule encore une foie avec qui j'ai voulu le faire pendant la semaine c'est toi, malheureusement je constate que tu n'y as pas fait attention!

-Il y a eu Ron aussi!

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien Harry j'ai entendu Marie dire à Simona qu'elle t'avait vu en bien mauvaise posture avec se cher Ronald!

-C'est vrai, mais…

-Tu vois tu ne fais que te jouer de moi!

-Mais laisse moi t'expliquer!

-Non! » Il se lève pour partir, mais je le retient vivement « Draco, s'il te plaît ne t'en vas pas sur un malentendu » Il se dégage de mon emprise mais reste quand même « Ron est un de mes meilleurs amis et c'est vrai qu'une grande affection nous lie mais je crois que Blaise Zabini a une place prépondérante dans le cœur de Ron, Marie a surprit le moment où je lui montrais, de façon très imagé je l'admet, comment tu t'étais approché de moi pour m'embrasser. Draco tu es mon soleil, ma vie tour autour de toi rien ne peux t'éclipser. S'il te plaît croit moi.

-…Je pense pas pouvoir te regarder encore une fois dans les yeux…

-Pourquoi, ais-je demandé d'une voix suppliante

-Et bien parce que mon cher amour, je viens de me ridiculiser comme le dernier des jaloux devant vous! Je ne sais pas si mon orgueil y survivra… » Il me fait face enfin, tout son visage est rouge carmin « je suis tellement stupide, tu es là devant moi nu, me déclarant ta flamme et moi…

-Non tu as bien fait! Il vaut mieux tuer dans l'œuf tous soupçons avant qu'ils ne gangrènent notre amour.

-Je t'aime.

-Écoutes bien mon amour, je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faut : Je t'aime aujourd'hui et à jamais. »

Malheureusement pour moi à part quelques caresses nous ne passâmes pas à l'acte à vrai dire Draco tient bon toute l'année scolaire sans me prendre. Bien sur nous n'étions pas des moines et j'aurais pu nous proclamer expert en préliminaire mais se n'était pas assez.

Enfin Draco avait fini par céder à mes demandes enflammées de consommer notre amour, se fut parfait. J'ai su après que Draco avait mené plein de recherche pour que l'acte soit le moins douloureux et le plus agréable pour moi, ces recherches ont durées quand même jusqu'à la fin de l'année, nos préliminaires avaient servis de longue danse de séduction. Le dernier jour de notre dernière année à Poudelard nos hormones prirent le pas sur notre raison. À Poudelard les finissants ont le droit de rester une semaine de plus dans l'établissement, histoire de prendre toutes nos affaires, ne rien oublier etc. Nous étions seuls car personne n'oubliait jamais rien.

Pour cette première fois Draco me donna rendez-vous pour un pic-nic dans une clairière de la forêt de Poudelard, à cette époque de l'année elle était remplis de fleurs et d'herbe tendre, le cadre parfait. Il avait tout organisé, la nourriture, le vin, les couvertures et les coussins « Harry ça te plaît?

-Oui bien sure! Tu t'es donné tellement de mal pour me faire la surprise, c'est parfait!

-Hum oui merci…

-Un problème mon amour?

-…

-haaa » il c'était jeté sur moi tel une bête affamé, ses lèvres étaient partout et nul part de même que ses mains, je fut vite submergé d'émotion : « Dray…s'il…te plaît…att…attend 2 secondes…

-Oui?

-Pourquoi maintenant?

-C'est trop tard?

-Non, c'est…parfait, enfaite je n'en peux plus!» mon sourire le figeât quelques instant mais il repris ses baisers avec ardeur. La barrière de ma chemise fut rompue, ses lèvres et sa langue parcouraient mon torse langoureusement. J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, perdu sous ses caresses. Mais je repris conscience pour m'atteler à la tache, ô combien agréable, de le défaire de sa maudite chemise qui m'empêchait d'admirer son corps d'Apollon. Des gémissements sortaient de ma bouche et de la sienne : « Dray, hum, s'il te plaît, mmmh, enlève ta chemise!

-Tous se que tu veux mon ange. » Nous étions à présent torse nu tous les deux, lui pale moi légèrement brun, ses yeux gourmands se baladaient sur moi, vite rejoint par sa bouche qui poursuivi ses attaques sur mes sensibles boutons de chaire que sont mes tétons. Il les mordille, les suces délicatement, les lèches et ma queue n'a jamais été aussi dure. Sa langue descend le long de mes fin abdos pour plonger dans mon nombril, elle le dessine, le contourne, le pénètre, le viol, le rend tout humide et tout sensible. Mes gémissements sont des cris. Il se redresse mon démon blond, mon beau Draco, son sourire taquin me fait frissonner : « T'as envie de moi?

-Si ça n'était pas le cas je ne banderais pas comme ça connard! » Le désir me rend grossier « Hahaha dis le moi, dis-moi que t'as envie de moi, et je te suce. » Son rire confiant et moqueur m'excite encore plus « Haaa!

-Allez dis le moi » Ses mains caressent mon torse et le griffonnent gentiment, sa bouche y retourne pour me mordiller le flan « si tu ne me le dis pas je peux pas savoir…

-HUUMM! Dray! Oh oui! J'ai envie de toi! Tu ne sens pas…hum… comment je bande pour toi mon amour? Suce moi! S'il te plaît!

-Quand c'est demandé comme ça! » Ses mains agiles défassent le cordon de mon pantalon en lin. Je suis nu devant lui et ses yeux gris dévastateur me transpercent. Il se penche vers mon sexe, mais il s'arrête deux centimètre avant que ses lèvres ne l'atteignent pour plonger ses yeux argentés dans mes émeraudes troublées par la passion et le désir, « Je t'aime » et il avale d'un coup mon sexe, je hurle. Je palpite dans sa gorge chaude et profonde, je me sens fondre. « Dray! » Il commence de longs et tendres va et viens qui me transportent dans une sorte de transe, je n'ai plus de nom juste le sien, « je vais jouir! Draco! Haaaaaa! ». Je me libère dans sa bouche et il avale tout. Il se penche pour m'embrasser et me faire partager mon gout. « Draco tu… enfin tu n'as pas…

-Ne t'en fais pas je n'en ais pas fini avec toi! » Je suis sur le ventre à présent, sa langue suis le chemin de ma colonne vertébral de la naissance de mes fesses jusqu'à ma nuque. Ce geste me donne la chair de poule. Il surélève mes fesses, se qui fait que je suis à genou le visage contre terre comme si je faisais une prière. Draco écarte mes deux lobes fermes et passe sa langue sur mon anneaux de chaire rosé, « C'est terriblement indécent se que tu me montre là Harry! Ça se contracte, tu veux quelque chose?

-Oui!

-Et quoi donc? » J'abandonne toute rébellion et hurle, « tes doigts! Enfonces tes doigts mon amour!

-Je suis à ton service moi!

-Oh! Draco tu es un démon! Je t'aime! Je t'aime tellement!

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime. » Un de ses doigt lubrifié par de l'huile d'olive caresse mon entrée et fini par la franchir. D'abord immobile, le doigt commence à se mouvoir, en cercle au début, en va et viens ensuite et en me fouillant enfin pour trouver se point que avec nous avons joué les semaines précédentes. Je hurle mon plaisir et il frotte son sexe au mien entre mes jambes tremblantes « Draco met s'en un deuxième! Vite! » Il m'obéit sans discuter, mais il me mord sauvagement la nuque se qui me fait gémir plus fort. Son deuxième doigt et son premier impriment dans mon cul des mouvements de ciseaux qui me font voir des étoiles. « Prend moi!

-Non pas tout de suite, je suis tellement excité que ma queue est devenue vraiment énorme regarde » je tourne la tête et je gémi « Elle est parfaite mon dieu!

-Apelle moi Draco.

-Ta gueule! Prends moi!

-Langage Harry! Pour la peine je t'en mets un troisième, juste pour te faire languir un peu plus… » Je n'en peu plus mon bassin commence à aller à la rencontre de ses doigts magique et il cède. Ils enlève les trois en même temps se qui me fait protester mais il les remplace d'un coup par son sexe bien huilé et palpitant « Haaaan, Dray » il halète, le temps semble s'arrêter, il me laisse le temps de m'habituer à sa grosseur « C'est bon vas-y, dis-je au bout de quelques secondes

-Très bien à partir de se moment je ne me contrôle plus! » Et notre valse endiablé commence réellement. Nos corps transpirants se frottent et s'entrechoquent dans un joyeux et orgasmique fouillis. Je me redresse toujours à genou dos à lui, mon dos collé à son torse et mes bras entourant sa nuque. Ses mains se baladent sur mon corps, l'une de ses doigts pincent mes tétons, et l'autre masse amoureusement ma verge. Ses coups de butoirs sont de plus en plus violent et attaque se point si sensible de mon cul mais il s'arrête. Je suis sur le dos maintenant, il m'embrasse le front, les yeux, le nez et la bouche « je t'aime ». Sa verge rentre encore pour quelques fougueux va et viens dans mon fourreau de chaire et la délivrance nous surprend. En même temps, lui en moi et moi sur lui. C'est magique, c'est divin. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. J'étais marqué, sur chaque parcelle de mon corps comme sur chaque parcelle de mon âme. Tout lui appartient.

Toute cette semaine à Poudelard nous avons fait l'amour comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain sans savoir que dans un sens c'était ce qui allait arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon j'ai essayé de m'améliorer d'un point de vue orthographique et grammaticale.

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R

**Rated :** M+ donc homophobe et autre Ciao…

**Dans un monde parfait**

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis notre première fois et tout a changé.

Nous avons mis 14 ans à nous avouer mutuellement notre amour, 1 an pour s'apprivoiser sexuellement, mais un seul après-midi a suffi pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Les grands changements se sont passés en Juillet, Draco et moi filions le parfait amour quand le cardinal Jedusor a refait surface avec ses idées malsaines. Bien sur mère et Draco s'y sont opposés, malheureusement il semble que cet homme soit plutôt un suppo de Satan qu'un homme d'église.

Tous c'est enchainé avec une étrange rapidité, père est devenu fou, Draco a eu un accident de cheval et y a perdu la mémoire, mère est envoyée dans un couvent et moi je suis proclamé proie attitré de Jedusor.

Dans sa folie père -qui est, il faut le dire le duc Malfoy du duché Malfoy situé au centre de l'Angleterre, et qui est un des duché le plus influent et puissant de la couronne- a élevé au rang de grand conseillé le cardinal Jedusor. D'après se que j'ai appris au près des autres serviteurs ce cardinal ne mène pas une vie très catholique, il vivait avant en France mais a été banni pour d'obscures raisons.

Bien sur étant à présent le grand conseillé de mon père il vit chez nous, ce serpent déambule dans le château comme dans sa propriété.

Cet homme a une très forte influence sur Lucius, c'est se qui me fait douter, parce que depuis toujours, enfin depuis que je connais mon père les seuls personnes à avoir de l'influence sur lui sont mère, Draco et moi. Personne d'autre.

J'ai essayé d'en parler à mère mais son courrier est lu et ses réponses censurées.

Ma vie est donc devenue un champ de ruines, nous sommes en Septembre, les vacances sont finies et j'aurais déjà dut commencer ma formation de magistrat auprès de Sirius Black un vieil ami de mon père de sang James Potter.

Draco mon tendre amour ne se souvient toujours pas de moi, mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser, il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller mais c'est tellement dur. Depuis son accident rien ne lui est revenu juste son nom, mon visage et le nom de Jedusor. Le cardinal en a tiré profit, il c'est fait passé pour un proche ami de la famille et moi il m'a fait passé pour un domestique. Il en a aussi profité pour fiancer Draco à Astoria, elle qui aime désespérément Emeric Rogue. J'étais là à ce moment, Astoria avait une mine soumise et résolue, et Dray faisait une tête qui hésitait entre " Mince quelle beauté, j'ai vraiment de la chance" et "Je ne me rappelle absolument pas de cette fille mais essayons de le cacher". En oubliant la situation c'était un peu comique.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis seul. Terriblement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, comme si toute cette histoire n'était pas assez dure comme ça Jedusor a fait en sorte que personne ne me parle. Si quelqu'un est surpris à me parler il sera battu sans pitié. Ça a refroidi quelques ardeurs, mais il y a aussi des insoumis, mon ancienne nourrice Marie, Edward le majordome et Phil le palefrenier. Ces trois là me parlent comme avant.

Père c'est enfermé dans une sorte de monde où le cardinal en est le centre, personne n'a, de l'importance, ou, le droit d'aller lui parler sans la présence et il n'accepte que la nourriture venant de son conseillé. Lucius est devenu paranoïaque.

Les choses ont commencé à changer en Octobre, la mémoire de Dray est revenue… enfin une partie… non ça se que je me dis, enfaite il ne souvient que de nos parties de jambes en l'air. C'est un bon début même si j'espérais mieux. Le premier jour Draco était dans le flou car il ne comprenait pas du tous pourquoi il aurait eu se genre d'exercice avec un employé dixit lui-même. Mais trois jours plus tard il décida que cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas et dès qu'il me voyait il me disait des phrases du genre « Quand je te vois mon sexe durci ». C'est l'enfer sur terre, avoir l'objet de mes fantasmes qui me fait du gringue mais à qui je ne pas répondre. Car sans parler du fait que je veux qu'il se souvienne de nous deux avant de reprendre nos exercices habituels, le cardinal interdit toute sorte de promiscuité entre nous et il a ses serviteurs partout dans le château pour nous espionner. Plus précisément Peter Pettigrow et Minerva McGonagall. C'est deux là ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle ce qui m'arrange en faite.

Mais malheureusement ils ne sont jamais là quand Draco tente de me faire subir les derniers outrages. Il saute sur toutes les occasions, et que je te colle derrière une porte ou dans un coin ou dans le foin. Et à chaque foie je suis pré de craquer car il est doué mon Dray. Les petites léchouilles dans derrière le lobe de l'oreille juste « HUUUUMM», ses mains baladeuse il est même arrivé une foie à s'occuper de mes tétons en me les mordillant, les léchant, les suçant j'en aurais presque jouit. Nous ne nous sommes jamais fait surprendre en pleine action ni ensemble d'ailleurs. C'est comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

Aujourd'hui j'ai peur, les deux terreurs ne sont pas là surement occupées à copuler...«Beurk!», car d'habitude pour le bain de mon amant c'est moi qui lui passe sa serviette sous intense surveillance Peter et Minerva. Là c'est seul que j'y vais, mais étrangement il ne lève pas les yeux sur moi. M'aurait-il oublié? Mais maintenant que j'y pense cela fait deux jours que Dray est comme absent, déconnecté. Rien pas de petits clin d'œil ni de caresses volée, juste de l'indifférence. Mais pas seulement avec moi, il ne regarde plus personne.

Ma peur s'intensifie car l'inattention de Draco a enclenché l'attention pervers de Jedusor, j'ai le droit à de petits regards en coins, des caresses et une invitation pour se soir dans sa chambre, que du bonheur.

«Jeune maître Potter

-Non Edward, il ne faut pas vous allez vous faire battre.

-excusez-moi c'est que… oui pardon mais j'ai réussi se que vous m'avez demandé, une lettre de Dame Narcissa non censuré

-C'est vrai? Oh mon Dieu Edward je vous adore comment vous remercier?

-Maître Potter se n'est pas la peine.

-J'insiste!

-… Vous savez je ne veux que votre bonheur et me marier avec Marie…

-Oh tous se que vous voulez quand cette histoire sera résolue je vous promet d'organiser ça!

-Maître Potter est trop bon.

-Cher Edward j'aimerais l'être mais je crains que cette histoire me pousse à faire des chose peut catholique, quoi que si être catholique veut dire être comme le cardinal je veux bien ne pas l'être!

-Attention, Minerva et Peter rodent!

-Vous avez raison! Et merci encore Edward!»

Je cours jusqu'au parc pour lire la lettre de ma mère:

« _Harry, mon cher enfant,_

_Je vous écris aujourd'hui à la date du 25 Septembre._

_Nous vois ci dans une situation bien compliquée personne pour nous aider! Si je _

_Pouvais coincer ce sale serpent de Jedusor… il faut que je garde mon calme._

_Harry il faut absolument que tu contactes le parrain de Draco, la folie de Lucius _

_Me paraît justement tellement folle et invraisemblable, il faudrait voir si des _

_Drogues ne peuvent pas conduire à se résultat. Pour Draco essaye de stimuler sa _

_Mémoire, ça parait compliqué mais seul toi le peux. Qu'il est perdu la mémoire ou _

_Non il est toujours ton grand frère et chevalier servant. Pour toi il fera tout ! Mets-_

_Toi en danger, stimule-le pour que sa vraie nature le regagne. Si la situation _

_Empire fuis, fuis chez mon cousin Sirius et demande de l'aide à Albus Dumbeldore. _

_Le Château Malfoy regorge de secret et de cachette c'est ton terrain fais en bon _

_Usage. Harry ne m'envoie plus de lettre je suis trop surveillé par mademoiselle _

_Jedusor la sœur dévote de se satané Tom. Fais attention a toi et essaye de trouver _

_Les points faibles de ton ennemi, allergie, phobie, blessure etc... N'ai pas honte cet _

_Affreux personnage en ferrait de même avec toi. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a un lien _

_Entre lui et ta mère, il l'a surement connue car ils viennent tout deux du même _

_Village. Il faudrait creuser se détail. _

_Donc Harry mon chéri, contact Severus, puis si la situation empire fuis. Je _

_Ne pense pas que Tom ferra du mal à Draco ou à Lucius. Ne te préoccupe que de toi!_

_Sur ses mots je te laisse._

_Tendrement,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_PS: Si tu vas chez Sirius dit lui que je ne sais pas où je suis, tout se que je sais c'est que c'est en face de la mer en haut d'une falaise, que Mademoiselle Jedusor me parle français mais je crois que je n'ai pas quitté l'Angleterre, car malgré les drogues mon mal de mer est imparable._

_PS2: brûles cette lettre dès que tu l'as lu!_

Son écriture tremble un peu mais elle a l'air d'aller bien, enfin ce n'est pas comme si elle le dirait si elle allait mal.

Bon je crois que c'est le moment d'aller chez Sirius je n'ai pas envie d'attendre mon rendez-vous avec ce cher cardinal. Mais Dieu sait comment je vais pouvoir partir du manoir, et surtout arriver chez Sirius. Parce que depuis son arrivé Jedusor a posté ses troupes ou plutôt ses bandits dans le comté et Sirius habite à l'autre bout.

«Potter!»

Mince c'est Pettigrow! Heureusement que la lettre est un tas de cendre à présent.

«Oh Peter! Que me vaut ce plaisir?

-Le cardinal te demande tout de suite!

-Mais je croyais que…

-Oui est bien le rendez-vous est avancé! Je t'y conduit»

Zut! Ce sale rat pourrait au moins effacer son sourire malsain et vicieux! Je le suis dans le chemin qui mène à la chambre du cardinal.

«Toc toc toc

-Qui est-ce ?» fait une voix derrière la porte.

«Mon seigneur, le jeune Potter est là.

-Eh bien fait le entrer!»

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'antre de ce serpent et Peter partis le cardinal me fait asseoir sur une causeuse en face de lui.

«Alors jeune Potter la vie vous semble-t-elle paisible dans votre nouvelle condition?

-Autant qu'elle peut l'être Sir!

-Voyons, voyons pas d'ironie. Je ne suis pas responsable des décisions de se cher Lucius.

-Plutôt l'investigateur!

-… Assez parler des choses qui fâchent. Je vous ai fait venir dans mes appartements pour une raison précise. J'ai décidé que vous seriez dès à présent mon mignon et…» je me lève d'un bond « Pardon? J'ai du mal entendre! Votre mignon? Je ne suis pas une putain!

-Personne ne parle de putain… Enfin si vous allez être ma putain.

-Mais vous êtes fou! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Mon père ne l'acceptera jamais!

-Votre père est mort. Mais si pour "père" vous entendez Lucius, je doute qu'il se souci de votre triste sort.

-Mais pour quoi faites vous ça?

-Et bien j'ai des yeux partout et il me semble que vous et le jeune Malfoy entreteniez se genre de relation, et comme vous êtes mon sujet j'entends exercer mon droit de cuissage.

-Moi et Draco n'entretenons aucune relation! C'est Pettigrow qui vous a dit ça? Il ment! Dray est mon frère voyons! Jamais…

-je vous arrête Peter n'ai en rien responsable, mais Marie oui. Vous savez votre gouvernante.

-Mon dieu et vous vous dites homme de foie, cardinal même. Pour moi vous n'êtes qu'un petit homme vil et vicieux. Je ne peux souffrir de vos paroles! Jamais vous ne m'obtiendrez!»

Je me dirige vers la porte en courant mais il est plus rapide que moi. Il me fait lui faire face et je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de folie.

« Non! Lily tu ne me quitteras pas!

-Pardon? Que dit…» je reçois une gifle qui me projette à terre à quelques mètres de lui. « Non Lily! Je sais que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre! Tu ne peux pas te marier avec se gueux de Potter!

-Mais que dites vous?»

La lueur de folie n'est plus, ses yeux sont complétement fou. Il est en plein délire, je dois absolument m'enfuir! Je vais tenter quelque chose: « Tom voyons que dites-vous? Je ne vais pas me marier avec James, vous savez bien que je vous aime vous.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui bien sur.» Il s'approche pour me relever. « Mon dieu qu'ai-je fais? Je ai vous frappé! Me pardonnerez vous?

-Tom je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Si j'avais été à votre place je se sais comment j'aurais réagis.

-Oh ma Lily!» Il s'approche pour m'embrasser, mais je détourne la tête « Tom nous ne sommes pas marier, se n'est pas correcte.

-Mais je vous ai vu l'embrasser lui» Ses mains se resserrent sur mon bras qu'il n'a pas lâché, ses yeux dans le vague me font peur. « Il…il m'a forcé…» mon dieu je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi bon comédien. « Quoi? Oh ma pauvre c'était horrible n'est-ce pas?

-Absolument. Je sens que seul notre mariage pourra me laver de cet affront.

-Alors vous acceptez de m'épouser?

-Seulement si vous me le demandez.» Il met un genou à terre et me prend les mains « Lily Rose Evans acceptez-vous d'être ma femme?

-Oui, oui tom j'accepte. Mais il faudra demander ma main à mon père.

-j'y vais de se pas attendez moi!

-Attendez!... attendez, euh je devrais aller lui parler d'abord. Il n'appréciera pas que je ne lui en parle pas en premier.

-Mais…

- S'il vous plaît.

-D'accord tous se que vous voulez. Vous avez toujours la bague que je vous ai offerte?

-Euh… ou…oui, elle est dans ma chambre.

-Je veux vous voir avec à présent.

-… tous se que vous voulez mon cher futur mari.

-Allez, allez vite retrouver votre père.

-Merci.» je lutte pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant, mais c'est vaillamment que je rejoint la porte, l'ouvre puis la referme. Une fois fermé je cour comme si j'avais la mort au trousse jusqu'aux écuries.

«Harry?» oh non pas cette voix. «Dra… Monsieur Malfoy? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

-Depuis quand tu m'appels "Monsieur Malfoy et me vouvoies mon amour?

-D… Dray? Tu te souviens de moi, de nous enfin toute notre histoire?

-Bien évidemment! Comment pourrais-je t'oublier?

-Mais enfin cela fait… mon amour dit moi quel mois nous sommes.

-En juillet. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

-je veux en venir au faite que nous sommes en Octobre et …

-Comment ça en octobre?» s'indigna mon cher amour «Laiss… merde!

-Langage!

-Pas le temps Pettigrow rapplique avec MacGo!

-Qui sont ses gens?

-Draco s'il te plait fait moi confiance il faut fuir et se cacher!

-Mais…

-Dray!

-D'accord je te suis.»

Je lui prends la main et l'entraine en courant jusqu'aux écuries, là nous attelons rapidement deux chevaux et prenons la fuite. Nous semons les deux domestiques sans problèmes. Pendant trois heures nous galopons sans arrêt jusqu'à que nos chevaux montrent des signes de fatigue. Je propose une halte et nous nous arrêtons au bord d'un ruisseau pour que nos montures s'abreuvent. Après nous êtres désaltérés aussi, Draco amorce la conversation: « En octobre tu dis? Et si tu m'en disais un peu plus?»

Et là je déballes tout. Sa perte de mémoire, la folie de son père, l'éloignement forcé de sa mère, les agissements de Jedusor, les siens, les domestiques et à ma plus grande honte mon cas. Je lui raconte aussi ma dernière entrevue avec le cardinal. Et lui résume la lettre de sa mère. Draco est abasourdi et je vois dans ses yeux et sur son visage la haine se peindre, il ne dit rien et chez lui le silence est de mauvais augure. Je me rappel que la seul fois où il a été silencieux comme ça c'est quand se bretteur de Marcus Flint m'a fait des avances plus qu'équivoque, se pauvre Marcus n'ose toujours pas se présenter devant Draco et c'était il y a trois ans.

«Draco mon amour?» dis-je prudemment «S'il te plaît parle moi. Euh je voudrais savoir comment et quand tu as retrouvé la mémoire… Draco…» je soupir de résignation, j'espère qu'il va s'en remettre. «Dray il faut que nous allions chez Sirius, lui seul peut nous aider et…Draco…» Je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre en larme, toute la pression de ces derniers mois est redescendue d'un coup et j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Mes larmes ont aussi la particularité de faire revenir Draco sur terre : «Bon sang chat si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Comment père a-t-il put… Oh mon amour vient dans mes bras!

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais!» dis-je la voix pleine de pleurs de soulagement. «J'espérais chaque jour que tu me dises "Oh mon chat si tu savais comme je t'aime", c'est se qui me faisais tenir jour après jour, j'attendais tellement que tu retrouves la mémoire! Et père n'y ait pour rien il est drogué et complétement manipulé…»

Pendant de longue minute mes larmes s'écoulent pour enfin se tarir. Draco prend mon visage en coup entre ses belles mains et me dit : «Oh mon chat si tu savais comme je t'aime» Mes yeux redeviennent instantanément bordés de larme, mais je renifles courageusement : «Je t'aime tellement aussi. Tu m'as aussi horriblement manqué!

-Je t'aime, je rattraperais le temps perdu. Je crois que je pourrais, non je suis sur que je pourrais tuer se sale serpent! Il a quand même voulu t'embrasser et t'as demandé en mariage! Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas abimé le corps!

-…» Ses mains quittent mon visage, «Ça veut dire quoi ça?

-Rien je t'assure!

-Tu réponds un peu trop précipitamment et tu rougis en plus! Parle!

-Mais il n'y a rien à dire…Bon peut-être que j'ai quelque bleu et qu'au détour des portes ses mains étaient un peu…

-Un peu QUOI?

-unpeubaladeuse

-Parle D.i.s.t.i.n.c.t.e.m.e.n.t!

-J'..Baladeuse…

-PARDON? Tu ne sais donc pas à qui appartiens se corps?

-Hey non mais dis donc! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été d'accord!

-Si je ne te l'avais pas demandé tu me l'aurais dis?

-…

-Réponds!

-NON! Voilà tu es content? Non je ne te l'aurais pas dis!

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que je savais qu'en plus de culpabiliser pour n'avoir pas été là pour moi tu serais en colère…

-Oui je suis en colère! Mais… mais pas contre toi, c'est surtout contre moi et se sale mécréant! Excuse-moi mon amour, je suis complétement retourné, je…je m'en veux tellement!» Je le sert contre moi: «Oui je sais.». Nous restons enlacé de longues minutes, il reprend finalement la parole : «Nous devrions reprendre la route»

Il regarde sa montre à gousset : «Cela fait une heure et demie que nous nous sommes arrêtés.

-Tu as raison. En route pour chez Sirius!

-Harry…

-Oui?

-Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne c'est pas encore embrassé.

-Ah bon?» il lève les yeux au ciel à ma taquinerie «Oui!

-Oh, et bien je suppose qu'il faut y remédier.

-C'est se que j'allais proposer.

- Qu'attendez-vous Monsieur Malfoy?

-Quelle impertinence!» dit-il en riant son souffle effleurant mes cheveux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que pendant tout notre échange il s'était rapproché de moi jusqu'à me coller à un arbre.

Il m'a tellement manqué, l'amour fait vraiment la différence. Comparé à ça les baisers sexuels du Draco amnésique ne sont rien. Je respire enfin, sa bouche tendre sur la mienne me donne de violents frissons et sa langue qui lèche mes lèvres pour rencontrer la mienne me fait voir des étoiles. Mais cela se termine trop vite à mon gout, nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle «Harry, nous allons devoir partir…

-Hum, oui tu as raison…mais…encore un peu. Tu m'as horriblement manqué.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco.»

Au bout de ses quelques minutes qui m'ont parut si courtes nous nous décollons l'un de l'autre pour enfourcher nos montures.

Nous galopons jusqu'à se qu'il fasse nuit noir, en effectuant que de très courte pause, courte mais néanmoins crapuleuse. Et alors que nous pensions devoir passer la nuit dehors, le manoir Black nous est enfin apparut à l'horizon, «Harry plus que sept kilomètres avant un bain!

-J'espère que Sirius ne sera pas trop prit au dépourvu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera heureux de te voire.

-Moui…

-Je le pense vraiment! Allez un peu de nerf!»

Nous reprenons de plus belle notre chevauché. A l'arrivée nous sommes fourbus ainsi que nos chevaux, mais soulagé, avec l'aide de Sirius peut-être parviendrons-nous à mettre hors d'état de nuire se satané cardinal Jedusor!

«Humphrey qu'est-ce donc? La garde m'a informé que deux cavalier chevauchaient en direction du manoir, sont-ils arrivés». C'est la voix de Sirius qui provient de derrière la porte de l'écurie. «Sirius, c'est nous Draco et Harry. Dites au palefrenier de nous laisser sortir, il nous prend pour des bandits!

-Harry et Draco?

-Bon sang Black!

-Dray soit aimable! Oui c'est nous!

-Pourrions-nous nous parler face à face, grand Dieu!

-Grrrr, Humphrey ouvrez cette porte! C'est peut-être eux…

-Non peut-être mentent-ils! N'est-il pas de notoriété publique que Harry Potter votre filleul est mort dans l'accident de cheval de Lord Malfoy Junior et que se dernier est paralysé?

-Qui vous a raconté ça manant!

-Dray amour...» se fut le silence, comment j'ai pu laisser échapper ça?

«…

-Oh mon Dieu! C'est bon Humphrey c'est eux! Je sais des choses que personne ne sait sur ces deux là et j'ai ma preuve!

- Vous êtes sur?

-Humphrey!

-Bien Maître Black.»

La porte de l'écurie s'ouvre sur Sirius qui se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras «Oh Harry si tu savais! Tout le monde pense que tu es mort et vous mon cher Draco se n'est pas mieux!

-Mais pourtant…

-Non, Draco pas maintenant, venez d'abord à l'intérieur, Severus nous attend.

-Severus est ici?

-Oui, euh, euhmm, Suzana Rogue et mon Olivia sont parties pour l'automne à Londres et Severus passe ici euh, les fin de semaines, pour… se… pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

-…

-Hum, ça ne pose pas de problème pour qu'on dorme ici?

-Voyons Harry absolument aucun!

-Mais ça sera dans des chambres SÉPARÉES!

-Severus!

-Oh professeur Rogue, bonsoir.» dis-je aimablement «Oui comme vous dites bonsoir! Dans le genre revenant vous êtes pas mal!

-Parain! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi cela nous poserait en problème de dormir dans des chambres séparées! Harry est mon frère c'est tout!

-Pitié Sirius explique donc à ses enfants que la discrétion n'est pas leur fort! Pendant se temps je vais vous faire apporter à souper.

-Sirius que raconte le professeur Rogue? Je ne comprends pas...

-Harry je crains que Severus, moi ainsi que vos parents soyons au courant de la teneur exacte de vos sentiments. Nous le savons depuis que vous êtes petits.

-Comment? Mais Dray et moi ne sommes ensemble que depuis l'année dernière!

-Alors vous êtes ensembles? Hum intéressant, je doute que Narcissa est prévu ça.» Je regarde Sirius avec une tête d'hurluberlu «Harry mon amour tu es si naïf il n'a fait que prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. Vous n'avez pas honte?

-Non ça va je me porte bien» Le professeur Rogue réapparait dans la pièce et nous passons à table «ont-ils ou plutôt devrais-je dire a-t-il avoué?

-Oui Severus ils sont ensembles. Depuis… depuis quand d'ailleurs?

-Euhmm, depuis l'anniversaire de mes 15 ans pour quoi?

-J'ai donc gagné!

-Comment ça gagné?

-Harry je crains qu'il y ait aussi une sorte de pari que Severus a gagné, il avait parié que cela se ferait, et bien à tes 15 ans, moi, oui moi aussi j'ai cédé, j'ai parié pour tes 20 ans, Lucius a parié pour jamais se qui d'ailleurs lui fait perdre 1000 livres.

-Et ma mère?

-Comment ça ta mère Draco» demanda Rogue « Et bien Sirius a dit que ma mère n'avait pas prévu ça.

-oh ça, c'est parce que ta mère pense que cela est déjà fait, depuis les 10 ans d'Harry.

-Grand Dieu Harry n'était qu'un enfant!» Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir, alors le professeur Rogue enfonça encore plus le clou « Draco dois-je te signifier que M. Potter est encore un enfant au égard de la loi? Mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle pense ça.

-…

-…» Draco et moi nous taisons en rougissant «Quoi Draco aurait profité de jeune Harry?

-Non!» ais-je presque crié «Alors expliquez-vous M. Potter» Brrr, la voix de Rogue est glaciale. « C'est bon Harry je vais l'expliquer! Et bien…euhmm, à cette époque Harry découvrait son corps et les plaisirs solitaires, et il se trouve que je suis un bon professeur dans se genre de matière, et d'après se que vous a dit mère elle a du nous surprendre dans ses moments là.

-Oh mon dieu Dray qu'a-t-elle put pensé

-je vais vous le dire moi jeune Potter "Oh mon dieu Sirius je crois que se loup de Draco a mangé mon Harry!"

-Et c'était bon!

-Dray! Nous allons sortir de table et nous coucher. Une longue conversation nous attend.

-Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Draco.

-Draco, M. Potter. Et souvenez-vous des chambres séparées!

-Oncle Severus, occupez-vous plutôt de votre affaire!

-Que veux-tu dire Draco?

-Oh rien Oncle Severus, c'est juste que je me demande combiens de temps tante Suzana restera à Londres avec tante Olivia. Parce que sans votre femme vous vous ennuyiez? Enfin D'après Sirius…

-Sirius qu'as-tu raconté encore!

-Mais rien!» pendant que ses deux là se chamaillent, Draco me prend par le bras pour m'emmener dans une des chambres qui a été préparé pour nous.

À peine la porte fermée il me presse dans une forte étreinte contre son corps. «Draco, euhm… tu m'étouffes mon amour!

-Oh pardon, toute ses minutes sans te toucher m'ont presque tué.» dit-il en desserrant sa prise sur moi.

«Alors les mains sur mes cuisses, qui me caressaient doucement n'étaient pas les tiennes» dis-je ironiquement «Si, mais ses petits attouchements n'étaient que des moyens de survis, là en te prenant dans mes bras je vies tout simplement.

-J'ai comprend… mais je ne pense… je… c'est peut-être une mauvaise…id…idée de faire ça ici non?» Pendant ma tirade Draco s'emploie, brillamment, à me déshabiller, et quand ma phrase est terminé je ne suis plus quand sous-vêtement, «Tu mets des sous-vêtements maintenant?

-Oui! Quand il y a ton toi pervers et amnésique qui s'entête à m'attraper dans les coins et recoins du manoir pour me faire subir les derniers outrages je…je suis ob…obligé… Draco! Lai…laisse moi parler bon…bon sang!»

Sa langue sur mon téton gauche a toujours fait des ravages, aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception! «Suis-je obligé de te dire que tu seras punis pour toutes les choses que tu as faite avec se "moi amnésique et pervers" comme tu dis!»

Ses dents me mordillent le coup et j'attend qu'il me regarde dans le yeux avant de répondre, «Mais c'était ton corps, techniquement je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs!» il allait reprendre sa douce torture mais se stoppe et me refait face «Parce que tu contestes ma sentence?

-Non mais tu m'accuses d'adultère alors que petit un c'était ton corps, petit deux je me suis employé a le fuir et petit trois tu sais à quel point je deviens faible quand tes mains me touchent». Il enlève finalement mon sous-vêtement et pose ses mains sur ma taille fine dénudée, il me contemple des pieds à la tête. Ses sourcils se froncent en voyant les bleus sur mes bras, sa mine s'assombris en constant que mes os sont beaucoup plus apparent qu'avant et elle se durci quand il trouve sur mon flan un fraiche cicatrice dont l'auteur est se charmant Peter.

«Harry» sa voix est glacée, «Je vois que l'on ne peut rien te confier.

-C…

-Laisse moi finir! On ne peut rien te confier, et je peux l'affirmer quand je vois l'état de ton corps! Tu va suivre un régime stricte je te le dis!» il me tourne le dos.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire car c'est une de ses manières de me dire qu'il est désolé et qu'il s'en veut. «Draco» dis-je en m'avançant et en le prenant dans mes bras, «Je t'aime. Je crois que je ne te le dirais jamais assez.» il se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux « Je t'aime également. Je…je pourrais tuer ceux qui nous on fait ça à nous et à notre famille!» Ses yeux sont enflammés de violence, d'amour et de sauvagerie, se qui me fait flancher. Je sens sont doux rire sur mes cheveux en batailles, «Je vois que toi aussi tu es enthousiastes, je suis flatté, est-ce que ça, ça te flatte.» Il presse son entrejambe dure sur la mienne qui est tout aussi dure se qui nous fait gémir de concert. « Dray, je crois que tu es trop habillé.

-Oh et bien que dirais-tu de me délester de tout mes habits».

Je m'empresse de m'exécuter. Avec presque frénésie je redécouvre son corps, les creux, les courbes, ses muscles, ses poils, sa verge dont le bout luit déjà. Je ne puis m'empêcher de me mettre à genou devant lui et de fourrer mon nez dans ses fins poils pubiens pour respirer cette odeur d'homme qui m'a tant manqué.

«Harry» souffle-t-il, les ongles d'une de mes mains griffonnent la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses juste en dessous de ses fesses, tant-dit, qu'avec l'autre je dirige son sexe long et épais devant ma bouche. J'amorce les hostilités avec un coup de pointe de langue très ferme sur la fente du gland, se qui a le mérite de faire gémir mon amour. Petit à petit avec la même dextérité je retrace les contours du gland. Mon pouce caresse la veine battante à la jonction entre son membre et ses bourses qui sont gonflé et qui on l'air lourde. Ha oui elles le sont après une rapide pesé à la main, j'en profite pour les malaxer et «Amour j'aime quand je t'entends». Il doit être choqué par ma soudaine prise de contrôle et de confiance en moi, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Je délaisse son sexe quelques instants pour le faire languir et pour enfoncer ma langue dans son nombril, je mime se qu'il fait si bien subir à mon anus, dieu sait que j'aime ça. Ses jambes flanchent il se retrouve par terre, « Dray mon cœur, pendant ton amnésie j'ai trouvé un livre intéressant dans tes affaire, c'est indien je crois, et très…humm excitant. D'ailleurs il y a une position que je veux essayer…» il dégluti difficilement, mon pouce caresse son gland « laquelle?» Sa voix est tremblante, « Et bien, je sais à quel point tu aimes mon cul et tu sais à quel point j'aime ta verge et nous savons à quel point nous aimons que l'autre aime ses parties n'est pas?

-Oh oui! Ton cul est…» Je le coupe « Draco, chut! Je disais donc, mais ses différentes passions pose un problème, jamais ses deux choses peuvent être satisfaite en même temps. Ne pouvaient car, tu dois savoir de quoi il s'agit non?» ma main se ressert sur sa queue, il halète « Oui je sais!

-Très bien, dis le!

-C'est…c'est…un…69! Haaa.

-Oui c'est cela!» Il s'allonge en me tirant vers lui, il me prend la bouche d'un fabuleux baiser à couper le souffle, «Tu es un démon» dit-il avec passion. Il manipule mon corps pour que finalement je me retrouve allongé sur lui sur le dos avec sa tête enfoui dans mon intimité. «Miaw! Co…comment je te suce moi…main…maintenant!

-Branle moi c'est suffisant! Les vilains chats comme toi doivent être puni!

-Haaa, Dray!» Sa langue torture mon anus, se qui me laisse complétement dépossédé de mes forces, c'est à peine si j'arrive masturber son sexe convenablement.

«Draco! Ça…ça vient!» Mais il bloque mon orgasme en serrant la base de mon sexe «Lai…laisse moi jouir!

-Pas tout de suite! Combien de doigt en toi d'un coup?» j'halète pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprit, et je cris «Les trois!

-tu es sur, ça fait longtemps non? A moins que tu te face se genre de plaisir en solitaire

-…

-Miam j'adorerais voir ça! Alors les trois c'est ça?» Un de ses doigts caresse les contours de mon trou «Bon sang! OUI!... Haaa!» je me sens enfin a peu près plein «Alors ça fait du bien?

-…non» Je le sens se figer, hahaha il a beau faire le sadique il a toujours peur de me faire du mal mon amour. «Qui y a-t-il?

-Et bien il est possible que si ta putain de queue me transperce pas le cul dans la seconde je meurs!» Il se décrispe d'un coup et nous relève. Il me soulève et me jette sans ménagement sur le lit « Je vais vous foutre tellement fort mon ami que demain vous ne pourrez plus marcher!

-Je n'attends ça.»

Il me prend, à sec, pratiquement pas de préparation, j'ai mal, mais se n'est rien comparé au plaisir. Je suis enfin à mal place. «Haaa mon D…Dieu Draco! Je t'aime!» Mes cris, mes hurlements et ses feulements, ses gémissements emplissent la pièce. Sa verge épaisse fait vigoureux va et vient, il ressort plusieurs fois complétement de moi pour s'y renfoncer avec délice et fermeté. Son pilonnage me fait perdre la tête, et quelques coups de butoirs nous font jouir de concert. La jouissance est trop forte, je m'évanouis les yeux pleins de larmes.

«Hum…Dray?

-Ta voix est toute enrouée.

-La tienne aussi.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal?

-Comment va le carrosse?

-Pardon?

-J'ai l'impression de mettre fait renversé et piétiné par un carrosse de 100 chevaux.

-Si je suis le carrosse, je ne me sens pas mieux, mon cœur. C'était peut-être un peu trop fort…

-C'était parfait!

-Mais tu as plein de bleus et je t'ai meurtri…

-Où?…Aïe!» Mince je comprends enfin "où" je suis meurtri, je dirais plutôt déchirer «Dray aide moi à me lever.

-Non non reste couché le médecin reviens en fin d'après-midi. Je t'avais lavé mais je dois recommencer là.

-Com…combien de temps ais-je dormis?

-Hum deux jours complets. Le docteur a dit que même sans moi tu aurais fini par tomber malade…

-Comment ça même sans toi? Tu n'es…

-Harry tu es sous alimenté et en manque de sommeil! Et moi j'y suis allé comme un boucher…

-Dray…

-Non, non et non pas de discussion, maintenant que je suis là tout va bien se passer. J'ai informé Sirius et Severus de la situation, de la lettre, enfin de tout quoi. Et ils m'ont dit comment la situation était du dehors.

-C'est horrible?

-Rien d'insurmontable maintenant. Tu es plus fort qu'il n'y paraît et je crois que je t'aime un peu plus pour ça.» je lui souri tendrement.

«Bon tu le sais tu étais porté pour mort et moi pour infirme. Les Greengrass étaient dans la confidence, enfin plutôt forcé à ne rien dire et tous les gens qu'il y avait aux réceptions n'étaient que des bandits, catins et autres personnes peu recommandable payées par Jedusor. Étant donné que j'étais amnésique, je n'ai vu que du feu et toi tu n'étais pas convié à ces réjouissances. Les bandits cours maintenant nos campagnes.

Ton parrain m'a aussi expliqué qu'à l'époque le cardinal était fol amoureux de ta mère et elle était sa promise. Je ne sais pas si père te l'a dit mais les Evans était une famille de marchand très influent et riche qui était très avide de titre et de noblesse. Malheureusement la famille Jedusor, une vieille famille anglaise pauvre avait conclu un accord avec les Evans pour que leur deux enfants se marient dans les plus bref délai. Cet accord devait contenter tout le monde, sauf la belle Lily comme dit Sirius, ta mère aimait le jeune et beau James Potter qui n'était que le fils d'un modeste notable. Lily avait fait part de ses projets à sa mère mais celle-ci n'a rien voulu savoir. Voilà comment nous arrivons au jour des noces, Ta mère était selon les dires une superbe mariée, mais avant même de rentrer dans l'église elle fut enlevé par un cavalier. Sirius, Severus, Peter Pettigrow (je crois que tu as rencontré se rat non?) on aidé James à enlever Lily. Ils se sont mariés dans une petite chapelle en Ecosse à Aberdeen. Ils ont eu un fils le petit et terriblement mignon Harry James Potter, au bout d'un an, Lily et James voulaient reprendre contact avec leurs parents, tout avait été organisé en secret. Pendant cette année Jedusor était rentré dans les ordres et vivait en France. Tes parents voulaient faire une surprise à Peter et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont eu le temps de vivre pour revoir leurs parents. Finalement les parents de Lily ne lui en voulaient pas et ceux de James étaient juste fiers de leur fils. Mais pendant cette année Peter aussi avait changé et il fut acheté par quelques pièces d'or de Jedusor. Le futur cardinal fut prévenu et ordonna à Pettigrow de tuer tes parents à leur retour à Aberdeen. Accident de calèche. Mais tu en réchappas avec juste cette cicatrice sur le front.

Père ne t'as jamais raconté comment il était devenu ton parrain. Et bien père voulait être médecin et en cachette il avait suivi une formation à Londres, laisse moi finir. Et il se trouve que père était en Ecosse et quand il vu Lily et James il les reconnus. Lily allait bientôt accoucher et Sirius n'avait pas put se déplacer à cause d'Olivia qui haïssait ta mère. Donc imagine notre père dans une petite maison avec tes parents. Pendant qu'ils parlaient ta mère a perdu les eaux et père l'a aidé à accoucher et il fut nommé parrain. Sirius lui en veut beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs.

Dons ta mère et ton père sont morts sur le chemin du retour sans pouvoir changer leur testament, qui disait que s'il leur arrivait quelques choses tu serais confié à ton parrain.

Le cardinal voue une terrible haine à ton père et à toi. Il fera tout pour te nuire.»

Je suis en état de choque, jamais je n'aurais pensé à une telle horreur. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

«Harry, ça va? Enfin c'est un peu stupide de demander ça mais…

-Je pense que… je pense que ça va. C'est juste que, jusqu'à présent, je ne comprenais pas sa haine, mais maintenant c'est plus clair.

-Son comportement est inexcusable…

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas comment moi j'aurais réagi si tu te mariais avec Astoria. Je pense que la folie me prendrait également.

-Harry jamais je ne pourrais…Tu le sais que je t'aime non? Jamais je ne pourrais te quitter!

-Moi non plus»

Il me caresse tendrement la joue, «Je vais devoir te nettoyer maintenant.

-C'est un peu gênant non?

-Rien n'est gênant dans se qui vient de toi.» je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir fortement. Mon amour prend un prend un linge blanc mouillé d'eau tiède. Ses gestes sont doux et attentionné. Il se stoppe à chaque grimace de douleur. Une fois les plaies nettoyées il y applique un baume, avec le bout de ses doigts, «Mon amour si ça te met dans cet état je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer…

-Comment ça?

-Et bien regarde toi» il se décale et me montre le plafond du lit à baldaquin où il y a un miroir. Je mon visage est rouge, mon sexe tendu, les cuisse, les bras et ma taille sont bleutés par endroit, j'ai des morsures et des suçons disséminés sur mon corps. Je suis l'emblème de la luxure. « Je suppose que tu ne me feras rien…

-Tu supposes bien mon cœur.

-Même si j'en ai très envie?

-Je crois que mon envie surpasse terriblement la tienne, mais je ne peux pas, ton corps est complétement meurtri…

-Je sais, je ne t'excite pas comme ça?

-…Si beaucoup…mais…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me pénétrer…

-Harry se n'est pas raisonnable!

-Mais j'ai envie…

-Harry je crois que nous sommes allé un peu trop vite…» je me relève un peu « de quoi tu parles? D'hier ou du sexe en général?

-Surement des deux…

-Je ne comprends pas!

-Tu es trop jeune pour avoir une relation… une relation sexuel avec un adulte… je… c'est mal ce que j'ai fait…» je me lève d'un bond, aïe j'ai mal «Comment… Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille? Pendant un an nous ne sommes pas allé jusqu'au bout! J'ai du te supplier pour que tu prennes ta décision! Et maintenant tu me dit que tu crois que se que nous faisons est mal parce que je suis soit disant un enfant!» Ma voix se casse, «Je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi ça ne peu pas être mal!

-Harry tu vois bien que ton corps ne peut pas subir se genre de traitement…

-Tu as dis toi même que… que j'étais déjà affaibli…notre première fois c'est bien passé non? Je…tu essayes de me dire que c'est fini?

-…

-Répond moi!

-Non ce n'est pas se que je veux te dire. J'essaie simplement de te dire que l'on va ralentir se genre d'activité…

-Ralentir ou arrêter? Tu m'as perverti maintenant, depuis mes 11 ans. C'est trop tard… je te désire trop pour revenir en arrière! Je refuse ton ralentissement!» Mes yeux doivent être comme ceux des déments car je vois de la peur dans ses yeux « Ne me dit plus ça! Ne me dit plus que tu veux t'éloigner de moi! Je…Je ne le supporterais pas!

-Harry…pardon mon amour, je ne vais nul part…je t'aime et je me fait du souci pour ta santé…en tout cas tant que tu n'es pas guérit pas…» Je fronce les sourcils «…de pénétration» mon visage s'illumine d'un sourire satisfait, au moins ne sont pas exclus les autres attouchements.

«Dray je crois que ça ressaigne.

-…bon laisse moi voir.

-Oui avec plaisir.

-Harry!

-D'accord, d'accord pardon, pff» mais tu ne pers rien pour attendre mon coco! Je me rallonge lascivement, j'appuis mes pieds sur le lit en relevant mes jambes, que j'écarte au maximum. Je l'entends déglutir fortement. «Alors il y a quelque chose?

-Non Harry il n'y a rien…

-Pourtant j'ai mal, je me sens saigner à l'intérieur! Ne peux-tu pas vérifier?

-Je ne vois pas comment…

-Je pense qu'un doigt ferait l'affaire.

-J'ai dit plus de pénétration!

-Mais peut-être suis-je déchiré de l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas dangereux?

-Harry, le médecin… le médecin a déjà regardé…

-PARDON? Cela veut dire qu'un autre que toi a touché cette partie de moi? Qui te dit qu'il a bien fait son travail? Qui mieux que toi connais cette région de mon corps?

-C'est Sirius qui a insisté, je n'étais pas d'accord mais je me suis absenté quelque instant et quand je suis revenu ce médecin avait ses sales doigts pervers dans ton corps! Mais c'est son métier alors…

-Ça ne t'a pas plut hein?

-Absolument pas.

-Mais, en faite le dernier membre qui m'a pénétré ne t'appartient pas…» Son visage tique, il me plaque sur le lit gentiment mais fermement. Sa bouche s'approche de mon intimité et…«Vous ne vous arrêterez donc jamais?

-Grrrr, Severus va-t'en!

-Draco comment me parles-tu? Je suis ton parrain!» Mon amour se relève et me couvre d'un drap «Oui mais là tu te mets entre moi et le cul d'Harry!» Je cris d'indignation «Draco!

-Et bien j'ai bien fait de m'y mettre, ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulais plus pénétrer Harry?

-Draco tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le professeur Rogue en sait autant sur notre vie sexuelle?

-Et bien disons que…

-Disons que, coupe Rogue, le médecin a raconté tous les risques de vos activités conjugales et que j'étais là. Donc je suis au courant de votre abstinence.

-Abstinence? Draco, nous sommes d'accord ce n'est pas une abstinence totale.

-Alors Draco tu as cédé, c'est vrai que ce gosse obtient tout se qu'il veut de toi.

-Pff se n'est pas que j'ai cédé c'est juste que si ça ne lui fait pas mal et qu'en plus ça lui fait plaisir…

-Bien» ai-je terminé, parfois j'ai l'impression de le mener à la baguette, mais bon il a pas l'air de sans plaindre.

«Ha, M. Potter vous êtes enfin réveillé, tout le monde c'est beaucoup de soucis. M. Malfoy vous pouvez aller vous coucher, deux jours sans dormir n'est pas conseillés.

-Mais Docteur, je ne peux pas le laissé seul et…

-Dray je pense que tu peux aller te reposer, on dirait un cadavre, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes d'épuisement.

-Mais…

-Pas de "mais"!

-Pas la peine de me traiter comme un enfant Severus…» Et d'une seule voix tout le monde dit «Au lit!

-Oh ça va j'y vais» il se dirige vers la porte en boudant je le hèle «Et mon bisous de bonne nuit?

-J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais.» dit-il en souriant et en retournant au près de moi. Il me donne un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et s'en va d'un pas trainant. J'émets un petit rire avant de me concentrer sur le Docteur Pomfresh le mari de Mme Pomfresh notre infermière à Poudelard. «M. Potter je dois vous dire que se genre de pratique sont proscrites pour vous et votre… hum amis, pour au moins un mois! Dans votre état c'était un comportement irresponsable de faire ça aussi, aussi… comment dire? Hum de faire ça avec autant de passion…

-Mais Docteur, cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Enfin pas vu dans la pleine possession de nos moyens. Je sais que notre relation vous choque, mais s'il vous plait ne nous jugé pas…il est mon âme sœur… je l'aime depuis toujours. Et l'amour n'est-il pas le sentiment le plus pur?

-Je ne vous juge pas. J'énonce les faits. Il est évident ici que votre âge ne vous permet pas d'entretenir se genre de relation!

-Mon âge n'a rien à voir! Je suis un homme! Et je précise que certaines filles sont mariées à, à peine treize ans! J'en ai 16!

-Si ces filles sont mariées à treize ans c'est qu'elles ont atteint leur état de femme! Les garçons n'atteignent leur état d'homme qu'à vingt ans!» Sirius entre avec fracas dans la chambre « Voyons Charles! Laissez se pauvre enfant avec vos mots terrible! Vous avez fait assez de dégâts avec Severus et moi! Sans vous jamais nous ne nous serions marié avec ces femmes! Je vous hais tellement pour ça…» sa voix se brise « Sirius, s'il te plait… c'est fini maintenant, nous sommes ensembles…

-Oui mais quand nos mégères rentreront, nous allons devoir nous séparer encore…

-Ne pleure pas… Quand à vous, occupez-vous seulement de soigner ce petit homme. Il est vrai que vous avez fait assez de dégâts!

-Mais… je pense faire pour le mieux! Se genre de relation ne sont pas accepté dans notre société! Vous serez vu comme des monstres! Et…» Je le coupe sèchement «Attendez, attendez quelque instant. Avez-vous dit tout cela à Draco? Avez-vous osé parler de ça à Draco?

-Et bien oui, il doit être au courant de…

-La seule chose dont Draco doit être au courant c'est que je l'aime, d'accord? Je vous interdit de le faire douter et surtout de m'utiliser pour se faire! Il a peur de me faire du mal! Il a peur que j'ai des problèmes. Il a peur de me nuire. Il a peur de faire quoi que se soit qui pourrait m'empêcher d'être heureux. Pendant un an j'ai du le convaincre que la seul façon pour me faire du mal c'est qu'il me quitte. Que la seule façon que j'ai des problèmes c'est quand il n'est pas là. Que la seule façon de me nuire c'est de désavouer son amour. Que la seule façon pour que je sois heureux c'est qu'il soit présent. Et vous! Vous avez essayé de le séparer de moi! Avant de vous occuper du couple des autres occupez-vous de votre propre couple! Est-ce normal que votre femme travail toute l'année à Poudelard sans que vous soyez là? Je ne vous ai jamais vu au pensionnat, ni à Noël, ni pour l'anniversaire de Poppy, ni pour l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, vous vous rendez compte que tous les pensionnaire ont été plus présent que vous dans les moments importants, triste ou heureux de Mme Pomfresh que vous, son marri?

-M. Potter je ne vous permets pas!

-Et bien moi je me permets! Vous vous êtes bien permis de mettre votre nez crasseux dans mon histoire d'amour avec le plus parfait des hommes. Alors moi je me permets de mettre mon nez dans votre mariage défaillant!

-Vous ne savez rien!

-Oh s'il vous plait» l'interrompe Severus «Tout le monde sait que Poppy et vous aviez d'autre amours, Poppy aime Pomona Chourave depuis les années qu'elles ont passé au couvent, et vous, Dr Pomfresh êtes irrémédiablement amoureux de votre cher élève Lucius Malfoy qui ne vous jamais regardé autrement que comme un professeur.» Je reste abasourdi, il y a tellement de secret dans mon entourage. Il manquerait plus qu'on me dise que Dumbeldore et Rusard entretiennent une relation charnelle! «Oh on ne sait jamais» Dit Sirius avec humour «Pardon?

-Tu as parlé à voix haute» je rougi surement. «Docteur, si vos amours ont été perturbés et déçus, le mien est véritable et durable. Jamais personne ne me sera lié à part Draco et personne ne lui sera lié à part moi. Je suis désolé pour vous mais…

-J'ai compris! Si vous êtes éveillé c'est que tout va bien! Il faut juste appliquer cette crème encore deux jours et vous serez guérit. Je m'en vais! M. Rogue, M. Black, M. Potter, à Dieu!» Il part en trombe et claque la porte. Le professeur Rogue reprend la parole « M. Potter, Sirius, je vais faire venir à dîner, je reviens» il part en faisant un doux sourire à Sirius, dont les larmes c'étaient taris dès que Rogue l'avait pris dans ses bras, «On t'attend». Il sort de la pièce en douceur. «Harry je suis désolé par les propos de Charles, mais…

-Se n'est pas grave, si Draco ne m'avait pas aimé je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu vivre, alors je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de courage… mais c'est père quoi hahaha, je me demande se qu'il a du penser de l'amour de ce vieux docteur!» À mon rire se joint celui de Sirius «Oh si tu voyais sa tête quand il raconte cette période, son air dégouté est tellement drôle!

-J'imagine bien! Haa, ça fait du bien de rire un peu. Bon trêve de plaisanterie qu'allons-nous faire pour père et surtout pour mère? On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça!

-Nous avons découvert pendant que Draco et toi faisiez des polissonneries que Narcissa était dans le sud de l'Angleterre à Brighton. J'y ai envoyé quelques hommes. Et pour Lucius, Severus pense qu'il est sous l'emprise d'une drogue dure qui lui enlève toutes prise sur la réalité. Heureusement les effets de cette drogue s'arrêtent au bout d'un jour donc il suffit que Lucius n'en absorbe plus pour qu'il reprenne corps avec la réalité. Oh Harry il ne faut pas pleurer

-Oui mais… tu comprends, je vois enfin le bout… le bout de cette histoire. Je n'espérais presque plus…

-Oui je comprends. Ha Severus j'ai informé Harry de nos avancés dans cette histoire, nous allons bientôt confondre Jedusor.

-Parfait le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et j'ai eu une idée pendant que je faisais venir le dîner, il faudrait qu'on organise un bal, un bal où tous les hauts aristocrates et nobles seraient conviés. Bien sur Lucius viendra parce qu'il sera l'invité d'honneur.

-Il nous faudrait le seau royal…

-À Poudelard Dray et moi, fréquentions le prince héritier, je pense qu'il sera ravis de nous aider.

-Parfait, pour flatter l'égo de Tom il faudra une invitation personnelle pour lui.

-Bonne idée Severus! Bon Harry demain matin Draco et toi écrirez la lettre pour le prince Henry. Pendant que Severus et moi allons commencer les préparatifs avec l'aide de nos intendants dans notre demeure de Londres.

-Vous avez une résidence à Londres?

-Hum… ou…oui, mais…

-Sirius ne t'enfonce pas… hum une autre image…bref! Oui nous avons une demeure à Londres, c'est plus pratique…

-Mouais…

-Monsieur Potter! Je vous pris d'être plus respectueux avec moi, ce n'est pas parce que Draco prend des libertés avec moi que vous devez suivre son exemple!

-… enfin, il va falloir aller à Londres.

-Et oui Harry! Bon allons nous coucher! Severus viens au lieu d'embêter Harry. Bonne nuit Harry

-Bonne nuit» Ils sortir de la pièce en même temps que les domestiques débarrassaient le dîner. Avant que je me m'endorme la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître mon ange blond. Il s'approche du lit sur la pointe des pieds et se glisse dedans. «Draco que fais-tu là?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mon corps te réclame…

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas enfin tu vois quoi…

-Oh maintenant c'est toi qui ne veut plus» dit-il avec humour «Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste besoin de ta présence.

-Draco…tu crois qu'un jour on aura notre maison à nous deux?

-C'est tout se que je souhaite, mon amour» Je m'endormi sur ses bonnes paroles.


End file.
